Nick De Leon Show
The Nick De Leon Show, abbreviated NDS, is an American news show, which debuted on nderadio96 on May 26, 2009. The show is hosted by Nick De Leon. The show was givin poor reception by September 12, 2009 when a YouTuber account named, TheYoyoman91 has trashed the show by the production of YouTube Poops, leading to the show being cancelled after it's first season. After a nearly five year hiatus, the Nick De Leon Show has been revived in 2015 for a second season, beginning on January 16, 2015. As of October 19, 2012, the show was syndicated on NikeTube Studios current channel and is considered a "cult-show" considering it's strong fanbase in Green Bay, Wisconsin. History 'Original series (2009-2010)' The Nick De Leon Show began on May 26, 2009. It was directed, written, and hosted by, Nick De Leon. The show has begun with generally positive reviews. On September 12, 2009 a YouTube account called, TheYoyoman91 posted as many as four videos against the Nick De Leon and mocking him, leading the show to be greatly disliked. The show was officially cancelled on St. Patrick's Day March 17, 2010 when De Leon was falsely accused by the Green Bay Police Department for being TheYoyoman91. '5 year hiatus (2010-2015)' After the false accusing, De Leon had planned to reincarnate the show as the PNG News Network, but the project immediately failed. Since then De Leon had never anchored for almost five years. 'Reruns and a possible revival' As of 2011, Frozen Disk Studios has renamed to NikeTube Studios and has produced sucessful shows such as Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, and NikeTube Shorts. As of October 19, 2012, the Nick De Leon Show had now shown as reruns on NikeTube Studios' current channel. De Leon, the former host of the show, thought about going back to hosting the series as a live-action talk show, but is concerned based on how old and new audiences would react towards the series. The idea was then scrapped when it has been announced on February 16, 2013 that the show was selected to be rereleased for an HD remaster project in honor of it's 5th anniversary. 'Revived series (2015-Present)' On January 10, 2015, Nick De Leon announced that the Nick De Leon Show is intended for revival in 2015. Unlike the original show, the new Nick De Leon Show includes new segments such as "F&$ked Up News" and focuses its news articles at a national and international level unlike the local news predecessor. All of the old segments like the regular news, Nick's Sports Corner, and Snow Watch will make their returns to the series. The HD Remaster Projects theme song, "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand makes it's return as the theme song for the revival series. The Season 2 - Episode 1 was released on January 16, 2015 and made a release on it's original nderadio96 channel on January 20, 2015. Segments The show has many reoccurring segments. * News (2009-Present) - The main body of the show that includes national and international news. It originally broadcasted news local in Green Bay, Wisconsin only during season 1. * F&#ked Up News (2015-Present) - A weird news segment of the show. It broadcasts weird news focused on subjects like ridiculous crimes, sex, UFOs, zombie apocalypse, etc. * Snow Watch (2009-Present) - A weather forcasting segment of the show focused on winter weather. There maybe a non-winter variant beginning soon. * Nick's Sports Corner (2009-Present) - A sports segment that focuses on the NFL, NBA, MLB, and NHL news. This segment almost gotten a spin-off in 2009 but failed to. Intentions to make a spin-off is still in the works. Episodes Main article: List of Nick De Leon Show episodes Nick De Leon Show HD Remaster Project The Nick De Leon Show is currently underway for rerelease for remaster project in honor of the show's 5th anniversary. Most illustrated clips such as the Red-Cyan-and-Blue illustration of Nick De Leon was redrawn for touchup from the show's original 480 pixel standard definition to NikeTube's current standard of 1080 pixel High Definition. Original recordings of music will also be replaced with high definition versions of themselves. It is also rumored that Nick De Leon will re record his original dialog he originally provided for the show. All of the video such as De Leon's illustration and commercials will be cropped, if not, if they are illustrated will be redrawn so all footage will be in a complete widescreen ratio. The show will also complete all of NikeTube Studios current standards by having a new intro with "Take Me Out" by: Franz Ferdinand performing in the intro for almost 40 seconds, and ending credits with the same song. nellyz13's Parody Sometime in early 2010, YouTube user nellyz13 created a parody of the show called "the Janelle Show" Unlike NDS, the Janelle Show is hosted by a girl (assumed to be named Janelle) whose face is censored by pixels. The Janelle Show does include many elements from the Nick De Leon Show such as music being played between articles and having an opening catchphrase. The episode of the Janelle Show was deleted but is still recognized by the NikeTube Studios as a real show. Photo Gallery 2014 Nick De Leon Show Channel Art.png|nderadio96 channel art Nick De Leon Show Logo.png|Present Nick De Leon Show logo (used since 2009) 16877_255785335046_4525771_n.jpg|Former logo prior to the May 26, 2009 release as "Nick De Leon Radio" NDS Original Logo.png|Nick De Leon Show titlecard 2009 NDS persona (480p).png|Original NDS persona from 2009 nicks sports corner.jpg|Nick's Sports Corner logo from 2009 snow watch.jpg|Snow Watch logo from 2009 2013 NDS persona (1080p).png|NDS persona from 2013 Nick Persona (Christmas 2).png|A Christmas variant of Nick De Leon's persona from the NDS Ep.8 HD Remaster NDS titlecard 2015.png|Nick De Leon Show titlecard from 2015 2015 NDS persona (1080p).png|Nick De Leon Show persona in 2015 Nick's Sports Corner Logo.png|New Nick's Sports Corner titlecard from 2015 Nick's Sports Corner Logo (Transparent).png|Nick De Leon Show logo from 2015 Category:NikeTube Studios Shows Category:Media Established in 2009